I Remember The Days You Loved Me
by Matt Mochizuki
Summary: Matt is really confused and is wandering all alone down a beach. Until he meets Tai... but they don't know they are being spied by an evil shadow ... new chapter 6 loaded... caution contains male/male relationship and male/female scènes
1. All Alone Again...

Title: I Remember The Days You Loved Me.  
  
Author: Matt Mochizuki (I know, I know. I have two surnames instead of 1 surname and one family name, but that's all my parents fault! Or my family for that matter)  
  
Summary: Matt feels lonely and he is doubting if he wants to continue his quest against the Dark Masters. Although Puppetmon is still the Digidestined mean concern, Matt wanders lonely through the night until he meets Tai. Well, this story is rated PG13 I think. Expect romantic moments between Tai and Matt, that's all! Because they make a very cute couple  
  
Proclaimer: I don't owe Digimon or any characters. Although I still owe my own name and blond strands hehehehehe! Anyway. Digimon is copyrighted by Fox Kids and Toei Inc.  
  
**********  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"I hate this place. I want to be alone for a sec. I really hate this place!"  
  
The moon was standing high that night and a thousand stars were inhabiting the sky, painting a soft glow around the contours of the young, blond boy's body that was standing on the beach, facing the enormous mountain that laid ahead of him. Matt gazed to the black waves who slowly flooded the beach and washed away the footprints his shoes had made, only seconds ago.  
  
His hand slowly caught a tear that was flowing down his cheek. But the gesture was so automatically that Matt didn't even noticed he was crying. His thoughts were controlling him, ever since the day he came back to Digiworld and had to leave his father alone. So much was changed, and the many changes had made the young boy unsure and scared. His future didn't look bright for some reason, although Matt believed that no one can predict the future, even a distanced one. But now, when he was standing all alone on the deserted beach his emotions weren't controllable anymore and memories of past and present were mixed together into some sort of icy wind that ran over his spin and pinned him against the wall of time; letting him experience feelings that normally staid hidden within the human heart.  
  
But his heart was leaking and the liquid it was secreting flowed down his veins and was pitch black. as black as the night. as black as his hate towards Tai. Or wasn't it hate? The last few days Matt had felt so many emotions that he couldn't separate the true and the false ones. He knew that half of the feelings were fake ones, made by his own greed and insecurity and flavoured by self-denial. And the fact he was telling himself day after day that he had an unfortunate youth had poisoned him. The fire in his beautiful blue eyes was long gone and his mind was totally mixed up. Meanwhile the atmosphere between the Digidestined was tensed and one wrong word could cause a terrible fight which would have consequences for their quest that laid ahead of them. But most important it could destroy the world where the Destined belonged.  
  
Matt had reached the end of the beach. His eyes were red from the tears he had been crying, but somehow he felt a satisfaction. He didn't know where it came from. His troubles weren't solved and he couldn't relay on his feelings to guide him. Perhaps it was the sight of the end of the beach and the beginning of the endlessly black ocean in front of him. A cool breeze was playing with his blond strands and the salty sea air was filling his nostrils. This night, Digiworld looked nice for a change and although the blue light of the moon was the only source that lighted the beach, Matt felt like he was standing on a sunny field not far from "Heighten View Terrace". But something was missing and suddenly he began worrying again. Matt didn't know who was missing, but he was sure that it wasn't T.K! The thought that he was safely sleeping with the others a couple of miles further down the beach was relaxing him for a second, but he couldn't deny the acing feeling of someone who is missing. It drove him nuts and tears were flowing again over his cheeks, dropping down in the white sand underneath his shoes.  
  
Suddenly Matt heard footsteps. First they were very far away and they seamed like echoes of a long forgotten past. But they became louder and Matt could distinguish a shadow approaching him rapidly. For the first time that night he was scared that someone would caught him unaware. He could feel the warm rivers of tears that flew over his cheek and he quickly grabbed a tissue that was hidden deep in the pockets of his blue jeans.  
  
"Hey, Matt, what are you doing up here all alone?"  
  
Tai's voice was echoing over the beach and was bouncing against the big, gray rocks that marked the frontier between land and water. Matt slowly turned and smiled vaguely to his friend who was trying to evade a large pool of water that was forming a barrier between the two friends. "How the hell did you get there without wet feet?": Tai asked, breathing heavily as he had to jump regularly to keep his own pare of shoes dry. Matt slowly moved his toes and groaned as he felt his wet socks who were sticking to his feet.  
  
Finally Tai reached his friend. He smiled and knocked his friend on the shoulders. "So what's up Matt?" he asked, almost whispering. The blond boy sighed and slowly replied: "I want to be alone Tai." The other boy grinned and removed a strand of hair that was hanging in front of his eyes. "OK, Matt, I understand.!" "Well, I will stay here with you so we can be alone together!" Matt looked in the brown eyes of his friend, feeling the urgent need to pull the boy away or drown him in the ocean.  
  
"Look Tai, no offence, but I really want to be alone for a second. Is that too much to ask for?" "Matt, please, you are terribly quiet the last few days and the guys were wondering, well I was wondering if there are any problems?" Tai's voice sounded sweet, with a twist of anxiety. He slowly took Matt's hand and warmed it with his own hands. The feeling of his soft flesh made Matt shiver. "I'm so confused Tai. I don't know who I am." Tai laughed and slowly pinched Matt's hand. A couple of seagulls were flying above the boys' head and a shooting star was slowly dying in the black sky, as a lonely stranger it was making his last voyage through space to find a place where he could rest and become a phantom of the past; a name that is erased out of the world's memory. "Well I know who you are Matt." Tai finally answered. Deep wrinkles appeared on the brown boys smooth forehead. Matt smiled as he saw that familiar characteristic. "You are one of my best friends and there is nothing to be worried about. I will guide you safely through this episode of life. Trust me buddy, I know that everything seems confusing, but you must go on with your life. The only thing we all can relay on is friendship. Don't let that waste away Matt." Matt couldn't believe that Tai actually said something useful. He always had considered him as a big baby, and that's why he was so unsure if he could accept Tai's leadership. "But I have still a question that's bugging me for ages now": Tai continued, suppressing a small giggle. "I always have wondered how Digimon have sex!" Matt started to laugh out loud. He looked to his friend who was grinning devilish. " I mean, have you ever looked between your Digimon's legs, I mean, there is nothing there!" Matt nodded his head and pulled his hand away from Tai's. A cold wind stroke his hand for a second and Matt finally felt how cold it actually was. Meanwhile Tai popped himself down and looked towards the big mountain.  
  
"I know that our future is unclear Matt, but just try to look at the bright side of it all. I'm happy because I have the guys around me to support me. And I'm over with joy because you are here to have fun with." Tai grinned.  
  
Matt dropped himself next to his friend. He slowly grabbed some sand and let it fly on the wind. He was cold and felt wet. But somehow there was this heat inside him he could not describe. Perhaps he didn't hated Tai at all and were the feeling he had for the boy stronger than he had ever imagined. The thrill he felt when he was sitting next to him was not new. He was eagerly searching in his memories to find any resemblances of the past. Meanwhile Tai gazed into the sky. It was awfully quiet beside the waves who were splashing against the rocks. His hand slowly scanned the sand below his body. Suddenly it bumped against Matt's. Only seconds later the two hands' fingers were tangled in each other.  
  
Matt finally recalled the moment he was searching for. He had felt that same emotion when they had to face Venom Myotesmon when they were ready to be hit by the other Digimon's beams. They had took each other's hand and stood there, waiting for something unknown, perhaps dangerous. But the fact that Matt was somehow connected with Tai made all the difference. Without his friend's hand in his he would have run away, or at least have cried. But the warmth that was pouring out of Tai's pores had enchanted him and frozen his legs. He felt like a powerful crystal that was charged again with the sweetness of great power, he had felt like he could face the world without troubling about the future, for the moment was unforgettable and was burned in his heart and had healed for one minute the wounds that had carved his heart. And now, sitting here on the moonlit beach he felt that same warmth flowing through his veins. He was probably blushing.  
  
"I'm cold." Matt finally said, his voice trembling and husky. Only seconds later he felt Tai's arm around his shoulders. All his feelings suddenly overwhelmed the young boy and he burst out in tears. As he felt Tai's warm hands wiping his cheeks he looked with a troubled view to his friend. "I didn't mean to cry. It's just that I'm." "Hey, don't say another word. I understand you completely Matt."  
  
Matt slowly laid his head on Tai's shoulder. Big tears were wetting Tai's blue shirt and the orange star on the right side of his sleeve. He slowly bended over and pressed a kiss in Matt's blond hair. The hair smelled like Cherry Blossom perfume and Tai wondered how Matt could keep up with his need for hygiene. Meanwhile the other boy was breathing heavily. His warm breath was bouncing against Tai's body and was tickling his white, sensitive skin. Tai felt like he was in a place where magic truly existed.  
  
"I think we should go back." Matt finally said. "Before the guys will be worried and go on a tragic search." "Perhaps they'll be glad they get rid of us." Tai joked but Matt couldn't laugh. Again he felt uncertain and a thousand questions were buzzing inside his head. Was this love he was feeling? How did Tai feel towards him? How could he ever cope with this new feeling?  
  
Tai crawled up and reached out to help his friend up. Matt slowly took Tai's hand and tensed his muscles. Suddenly Tai pulled very harshly and the blond boy couldn't keep his balance and crushed onto his friend. They both tumbled down again and rolled over the beach. "Woaw, be careful Matt": Tai laughed as they finally stopped just in time to avoid the big pool of water. Tai was laying on top of the blond boy and for a moment they laid quietly on the beach. Tai could feel Matt's chest going up and down each time he was breathing in and out. It was a pleasant feeling that reminded him at his father. When he was little his father always took him to the Ueno Park at the other side of the city. They had to take the subway to get there and Tai always felt like he was travelling to a whole other world. They would play underneath the cherry blossom trees and buy rice crackers when they were tired. But after Cari was born they never visited that place again, but Tai still remembered the days when he and his dad were laying on the green grass, looking at the crème-white clouds that slowly floated by in every possible shape. It was a strange experience that he felt this same feeling of security and peace laying on top of his friend. His hands slowly glided over the sand to find a hold on to get up again, but the treacherous sand slipped below his fingers the moment he wanted to stand on both feet and he fell over again, his cheek against Matt's cheek. "Uhm sorry": tai blushed. "It's kind of slippery here." He looked into Matt's blue eyes and was stroke by the beauty of them. He gazed his own reflection in the natural, sapphire, mirrors in front of him. Then he slowly closed his eyes and his pink lips suddenly stirred Matt's. Matt laid frozen for a second, but after a while he also closed his eyes and surrendered himself to Tai's greed.  
  
The world was spinning when they finally broke their kiss. The sea was still flooding the beach, but the cold was gone and was replaced by an enjoyable warmth. The two Digidestined-kids walked together over the ivory- white sand. Hand in hand they strolled along the shoreline until they finally reached the fire the kids had been making an hour or two ago. Matt smiled as he saw T.K, sleeping close to Sora and Patamon. Joe and Mimi had laid themselves close to the fire and Izzy had grabbed his computer tightly. The rest of the Digimon were laying all together on a sort of heap close to a tree. Let's get ready to sleep": Matt whispered. "But I'm not sleepy yet!" Tai yelled in Matt's ear. "Keep your voice down Tai! Damn, do you want to wake everyone up!" Matt whispered angry. Tai made a face like he was being surprised by ten Myotesmon's and Matt already felt guilty for being so pissed off. "I'm sorry Tai" He said and laid an arms around Tai's waist and kissed him passionately. Tai eagerly replied his kiss and stroke Matt's hair. He could feel Matt's hand on his back, making itself a way down his spine until it rested on his ass. Tai embraced Matt closely and then yawned. "Perhaps you are right! Going to sleep is a good idea." ; he smiled and ran in the bushed to take a piss. After he returned he took a blanket out his backpack and saw that Matt already laid close to the fire, his face staring at Tai's pants. "You really ought to learn aiming better when you urinate." He laughed secretly. "You have all wet spots on your pants." Tai looked with an annoyed face as his thoughts were running through his mind. Finally he had found a good reply. "I can aim you know. The spots are made by the long grass over there who is still wet from the rain." "Yeah sure" Matt laughed and closed his eyes. "How would you know Matt." Tai replied his friend and jumped on him and tickled him. Surprised by this sudden attack Matt couldn't prepare a counterattack and a couple of minutes he was winding underneath Tai". "Please stop it Tai!" he screamed hysterically. "Hey, be quiet Matt, or you'll wake up all the others!" Tai joked and continued his task.  
  
After awhile both friends laid on their backs, breathing and sweating heavily because of their huge efforts. The hours past and Tai had taken his little blanket and the two boys were crawled underneath it, laying in each others arms they fell asleep, their cheeks sticking together by the white sand. Another shooting star was lightning the sky. and everything seemed bright and without evil. Though a couple of red eyes were gazing at Tai and Matt from out of a treetop and a high, diabolical laughter filled the early morning sky!  
  
***********  
  
Notes from the author:  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter one! I apologise for any mistakes; English isn't my native tongue or even my second languages. (To be more exactly it's my fourth language.! -O-) Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review me. tell me if it isn't too boring or poetical! (perhaps side effects of me reading too many Japanese traditional books! Waaaaaaaaaaah Yukio Mishima-san is great!!!!! He is superb!). Anyway this is my first fan fic I ever published on the internet. I hope you like it! 


	2. Day off!!!

Author's notes: Well, I'm finished revising chapter two. *blushes* after reading the chapter again I found a lot of mistakes. Yesterday was a bad day for my spelling! I want to dedicate this chapter to my older brother (btw, I think you meant last name in your review, we have the same lousy last name! I'm two years younger than you and I make less mistakes in one phrase! :p) who always takes care for me and to Defining Angel because she was the first person ever to review me! Thank you guys. Well. I'm still praying for reviews because I like to know what you think about it! Btw: I think I have a nice piece for an ending theme. hehehehehe, I'll write it on the music of "Towa No Mirai" performed by Animental! Damn that song means so much for me. well, enough boring stuff, up to the story!  
  
-Matt-  
  
btw: Digimon is still copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Fox Kids. But perhaps my dad buys me the copyrights for my birthday next month! Hehehehehehe!  
  
***************************** CHAPTER TWO  
  
A black shadow glided down the trunk of one of the pine trees that was surrounding the camping spot of the Digidestined. Little red eyes glowed in the morning light and little cords were flickering in the early sunrays that were thrown on the cold earth and the waves of the blue ocean. Puppetmon hated the sea. He hated the soft foam that flowed over the beach, he hated metalseadramon who had failed in destroying the Digidestined and he mostly hated the way water could wash wood away in a flash. But this morning he was in a happy mood, something that rarely happened. He was humming a vividly tune, that was interrupted now and then by a high giggle, as he moved his golden stick from side to side, crushing some plants who were standing in his way.  
  
"I finally found the weak spot of those stupid Digidestined-kids. Finally revenge will be mine": he laughed with a devilish grin. "Those two stupid boys are in love with each other. If I capture one, the other one will follow instantly and without a good leader to make decisions, the others will be helpless and lost. But first I'll let them enjoy their newly found luck. And when the time is ready I'll strike. I'm not an impatient knuckle-head like Metalseadramon. He is. Pardon me, he was such an asshole. But now Puppetmon will show how weak those kids really are! And I will crush them with one hand. Because I am the true Dark Master!" he screamed and crashed with his staff a tree who was splintered immediately. "Oh sorry old chap" Puppetmon apologized and he giggled with a high, annoying voice. "Goodbye Digidestined. Farewell, good old love!"  
  
Matt woke up early. In the east the sun was slowly rising and touched with its first rays the Digidestined's faces. Matt yawned again and looked at Tai who was still sleeping peacefully. His eyelids were slowly trembling and a trail of saliva was flowing out of his mouth, wetting his soft, pink lips and making them glitter in the light of the early sun. The wind was gone and large white clouds were standing motionless in the sapphire blue sky. It was a perfect day to go to the beach. Tai moaned softly in his sleep, stretching out his legs. Matt looked tenderly to his friend, slowly stroking his hair. The brown strands were tickling his long, white fingers and perfectly manicured nails. The fire they had made last night was completely burned out and only small, gray ash was left in between the black rocks that protected the area of dry grass around the fire. Matt's thoughts wandered off again, taking him back to the time his father took Matt with him to the television station. The many lights who were magically glowing had attracted the little blond guy and he loved it when his father took him on his lap and made him press in some bottoms that transferred under his fingers from red to green. The large screens in front of him were always showing the many stations that broadcasted 24 hours a day the most bizarre programs; from shopping channels till funny cartoons. In the evening, after Matt's father's late shift was finished, they strolled together over the large pavements of Tokyo. It was still busy, although most children were already to bed. As they stopped in front of a large shop, Matt gazed with big eyes to the beautiful teddy bear that was staring at him after the window glass of the toyshop. "One day I'll buy it for you": his father replied Matt's eager glance towards the brown bear but Matt wasn't listening to his father as he was already hugging this massive piece of fur in thoughts.  
  
"Oh, are you already awake?"  
  
Matt looked up and saw that Tai was gazing at his friend. "Good morning': Matt answered and smiled at his friend. "it's gonna be a nice day." he continued. "Yeah I know, perfect day to go at the beach": Tai replied. "You know, why don't we take a day off . I mean we can't keep fighting forever. we need some rest" Tai laughed as he saw the others slowly awaking. Mimi jumped up as she heard Tai's words. She yelled loudly and jumped on the poor brown boy. "Are you seriously Tai. Do you say we gonna take this day off!!!": She screamed hysterically, twitching her eyes.  
  
Tai grinned. "That's right Mimi". The girl yelled again in Tai's ear, causing probably an ear damage that would hunt Tai for the rest of his life, and she embraced him tightly. "Finally I can have a nice brown skin! How I longed to have a sunbath. Come on Sora wake up!!!!" Rapidly she took her backpack, zipped it open, took her bikini, some sunglasses and a towel and ran towards the beach, followed by a happy Sora who was carrying Biyomon. "Thanks Tai" she screamed and disappeared after a large sand heap, screaming Mimi's name hysterically. Meanwhile Joe turned around and closed his eyes again. "Let me sleep mum": he murmured and a second later he was snoring again. Izzy stood up and walked towards Tai and Matt. "I don't know what you have in mind today, but I'm going to find a spot where I have a better receipt. I want to play the new Final Fantasy XI online and I have a rather bad connection down here, so I think I'm gonna climb that hilltop over there." "Be careful Izzy." Matt said, but Izzy was already disappeared in the bushes, followed by Tentomon. Meanwhile the other Digimon were all disappeared and a couple of minutes later Matt and Tai heard Mimi yell: "Go play with that ball somewhere else you creeps, don't you see we are sunbathing here!!! Would you mind Agumon, I'm trying to change! Aaaaah stop peeping fire breath. Aaaaarghhhh, you almost burned me with that flame. Bad dog. Sora help, he's gonna toast me! " Meanwhile Tai laughed out loud and looked at Matt. "So we are all alone now. what do you think of a little walk." Matt nodded in approval and the two friends followed a path between the trees unaware of the wooden feet that quickly moved into action.  
  
Silently the two friends followed the path between the many pine trees. The sun was shining through the green leaves and was spitting little spots of light on the friend's shoulders and head. A couple of birds were singing their songs and little river was flowing gently between the trees, drawing a line of blue in the landscape, at some places interfered by an old tree who was fallen down and interrupted the course of the water. Suddenly Tai pushed Matt in the bushes. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR": Matt yelled and tried to get up, but the plants seemed to trap him with their branches that were sticky from the dew that was still laying on the leaves. When he finally won his battle with the local vegetation, Matt's shirt and pants were all wet. Tai giggled and looked amused to his friend who was trying to get rid of the leaves that were attached to his sweater. "Well, you didn't believe me last night that those bushes were all wet. Well, now I have proven to you that I have told you the truth! I want an apology." Tai grinned and ruffled through Matt's hair who was groaning madly. "You can get an apology, right on your face"; he screamed and he throw himself on his friend. Avoiding Matt's fist, Tai fell over and landed also in the bushes. He laid down for a while and suddenly started to laugh hysterically! Matt slowly crawled towards Tai and looked with a surprised face to his friend. "Why are you laughing" he asked while Tai was crying from joy. "Oh. oh. my stomach hurts" Tai laughed and embraced Matt tightly. "I'm sorry. Auwsh. Hehehehe.But I just.. I just"; Tai tried to answer but every time he looked at the wide open eyes of Matt he started laughing again. In the meanwhile Matt helped the brown boy up. "Come on, we need to dry or clothes": he said concerned and together they proceeded their way until the path stopped at a deserted beach.  
  
"Perfect" Tai thought and he giggled, still stroking his tummy. He gazed at the large palm trees that were slowly moving. This must be the other side of the island. The windy side! The beach itself was rather small but it laid protected by huge black rocks on the eastside and a large green wall of plants and trees on the west side. "It looks like a Hawaiian- beach": Matt joked. "Hopefully we will not meet Lilo and Stitch": Tai laughed and with a large leap he jumped on Matt's back. Surprised by the sudden weight, Matt all most fell over, but luckily he could grab a palm tree. "Come on Matt, let's explore this beach": Tai yelled and put his arms around Matt's shoulders. Slowly he bended over and kissed the smooth white surface of Matt's neck. His lips were slowly pressing against the soft skin and Matt was moaning softly, his hands slowly plucking the bark of the palm. Their wet clothes were sticking to their bodies, but they didn't care. Tai released one hand and touched Matt's cheek, slowly stroking the sweet flesh. After a while, he stopped and jumped off. "Come on buddy, let's see what's the buzz here." He invited Matt, and slammed him softly on the ass, teasing the blond boy.  
  
The sand felt very hot underneath their naked feet. Both boys had pulled out their shoes and socks and had hanged them on a branch of a tree to dry. The sun was shining vigorously, but the cool breeze was a nice refreshment. The two friends were sitting on a rock, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the wind who was slowly touching their bodies with a cool draft. Tai looked at Matt. The blond boy had closed his eyes and had laid his arms behind his head to support it. His green shirt was still wet and Tai could see the nicely muscled belly and the round forms of his nipples. Silently he laid his head on Matt's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Matt slowly opened one eye and smiled at his friend. Suddenly Tai had a brilliant idea (or so he thought) and stood up. "Come on Matt, let's swim." He cried enthusiastically. "But our clothes are just drying so nicely" Matt muttered and his expression showed a little annoyance."  
  
"Please Matty, please, please, please. do it for me": Tai begged and looked with big puppy-dog-eyes to his friend. "Alright then" Matt sighed as he saw his friend's begging expression change into a happy face. Quickly Tai grabbed Matt's hand and dragged down the black rock that was forming some sort of platform above the sea. When they reached the shoreline he let go of Matt's hand and he ran towards the water. With a large jump he dived into the waves. Matt was shaking his head in disapproval and stopped in front of the water. Slowly he pulled his shirt off and laid it carefully on a rock that was laying in the middle of the beach. Meanwhile Tai was laughing out loud, enjoying the cool water that ran over his body. When he saw Matt stripping of his pants he gasped for a second. The blond boy was only wearing his boxers, a fashionable piece of clothing, decorated with small little football players.  
  
Slowly Matt strolled towards the water where ha was welcomed by a large wave that flooded his white feet. "It's rather cold": he muttered and looked with twinkling blue eyes at Tai. "I think I'll just paddle around a bit." He said after he scratched his chin. "Oh come on Matt, don't be such a sissy!' Tai mocked and he saw a fire in Matt's eyes burning. "What did you call me Kamiya!" he yelled. "You are a sissy Matt, a big sissy!" Matt was furious and his fingers formed a tight fist and with a yell he jumped inside the waves to appear again a couple of seconds later, gulping for breath. "It's fucking freezing" he screamed. "You'll get used to it Matt." Tai replied and he swam gracefully towards his friend. Playfully he kissed him on the cheek, lifted him up to throw him back into the whirling water. "You are pure evil Kamiya" Matt cried as he came above the water again. He tasted the salty water and his hair was a complete mess but he didn't mind. The only thing he wanted was revenge. He decided to dive into the waves and swam underneath his buddy who was scanning the water surface, fearing Matt's wrath. Tai screamed as his body was raised up out of the water that was coloured in shades of gold by the sun. A fountain of water drops surrounded the two boys as Tai felt Matt's strong shoulders underneath his legs.  
  
Suddenly he felt like flying, like he could reach the sky, or even reach that great eternal circle, burning miles away in the universe. Matt had giving him the wings and he wished he could take his pall in his arms and fly with him to play in the pink clouds. Soaring high above the earth, they would find that there is so much more to life than they ever could have expected. As he was sitting in Matt's neck he could conquer any world. When he was lifted up by Matt's strong arms he felt a moment of intense luck, that was brutally broken when he splashed again in the water. He could hear Matt laughing. His voice was transformed under water and it was like he was talking to Tai in a language he could not understand, some sort of alien language from a far off planet, somewhere at the end of the galaxy. He opened his eyes and he saw the shape of Matt's legs. Gracefully, like he was a ballet dancer he swam underneath Matt wide opened legs to pop up out of the salty water one millimetre before Matt's face.  
  
Their lips met each other once again. Slowly their tongues explored the darkness of their mouths. Tai was slowly moaning, completely possessed by his work. His hand glided easily over Matt's naked back, feeling the goose bumps that had marked the white skin. "I love you Matt" he moaned and he was enchanted again by the wetness of the other boy's tongue who was making its way down Tai's chest that was going up and down more rapidly. Carefully he traced the trail of saliva back and his tongue flickered over Tai's lips again. The salty taste of the water was the first thing that Matt tasted, but after a while he could sense his friend's real flavour: a mix of butter candy and strawberry marmalade. An unknown heat was spreading inside his body and was flowing in his veins until it reached his heart where it exploded with a force of a thousand Metalgarurumons.  
  
The whole scenery looked like a picture taken from a Disney film. Puppetmon watched the two boys kissing passionately surrounded by many waves that were painted by the sun. He sighed and nodded his head. "How romantic" he murmured cynically. "It makes me sick!" he said to himself, winding one of his white cords around his wooden finger. He gulped as he saw that Matt slowly removed Tai's wet shirt and threw it in the white sand of the deserted beach. Licking his lips wet of desire, he saw that Tai's hand was making a way towards Matt's boxers. He sighed again as he saw that the brown boy was hesitating as he had reached the waistband that was made of black cotton. It looked like the hand had reached the border of a forbidden land and Tai wasn't certain he could enter it, so his hand glided again over Matt's spine who was nibbling at his friends earlobe. Meanwhile Puppetmon couldn't keep his eyes away from the kissing friends. "This should be a good moment to attack. No Digimon around. I could caught them unaware" Puppetmon whispered, but deep inside his wooden nerves he couldn't find the strength to attack immediately. He image of the two boys was burned on his retina. "I'll give you one more change Digidestined" he yelled and he disappeared in the crown of some old trees.  
  
Tai took Matt in his arms and leaded him to the beach. When both boys fell down in the hot sand they breathed deeply. Matt rested his head on Tai's shoulder. The brown boy slowly took Matt's chin and kissed him again, his tongue wrestling with Matt's. Meanwhile the blond haired boy slowly stretched his body against Tai's. As he felt the bump in Tai's pants he blushed and slowly laid his hand on Tai's cheeks. He looked inside the brown eyes of his friend and felt like he could cry. He swallowed his tears away and slowly took Tai's hand away from the front of his boxers. "I'm not ready for this Tai" he whispered and Tai slowly kissed his friend on the cheek. "I understand. I understand!"  
  
The two boys laid together in each others arms on the beach. The sun was already setting. Matt could see that Tai was smiling happily and he felt like he was the most lucky boy in Digiworld.  
  
"I'm sorry about last hour. I mean I am not ready yet and." Matt apologized again.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Matt, I understand. I told you a thousand times."  
  
"Look Tai, I hope you don't think that it's your fault."  
  
"OK, but I wasn't thinking that."  
  
" I just don't know how to cope with these new feelings. And I want to confess something."  
  
"OK.. Try me! Ever since I've came back to Digiworld nothing can shock me!"  
  
"Well, I have to say that I have always loved Sora"  
  
"What, you loved her?" Tai yelled in Matt's ear, teasing the blond boy as he quickly bit in Matt's earlobe.  
  
"Yes Tai. But I also love you and now I don't know what's wrong with me" Matt blushed.  
  
"OK, Uhm. well . great for you. you ever heard from bisexual Matt": Tai answered seriously.  
  
"Uhm. yes"  
  
"Congratulations, you are one! Besides, we needed one in our group. I mean. We also have a gay person now, don't we?"  
  
Matt turned his head towards Tai. He looked worried. "This doesn't mean I don't love you Tai." Tai laughed and stood up. "I understand Matt. Really. come on, we have to get going." He forced a smile on his face, but Matt felt it was a fake one. Silently Matt embraced Tai and kissed him again. "I love you Tai Kamiya. I love you like crazy!"  
  
******************************************* Author's notes: End of chapter two. well I guess the next chapter will be NC-17 . perhaps. I don't know yet. That is a thing to worry about in the future now, isn't it! :) and of course if someone reviews me! Yeah. that will be it. I guess. oh what the heck, I'll write it anyway, It brings me pleasure! Well, that will be all for today. Please keep reviewing. I'm only a young writer who needs to learn a lot! 


	3. Puppetmon's Secret

Author's Notes: Today I finished revising Chapter two! Damn, there were a lot of mistakes there. Luckily my brother has helped me correct most of it. Thanks! Anyway, I apologize to him. Apparently I make more mistakes in one sentence :( But I'm so much younger too! OK Let's continue this story. Today I'll write on the score of Atlantis (by James Newton Howard), Avalon (by Kenji Kawai, I borrowed you favourite Cd again, Tommy!) and on Final Fantasy S generation. Aaaaarghhhh such great music. *completely enchanted by it* Enough talked , up to Digiworld!  
  
-Matt-  
  
btw: Dad is seriously negotiating with the people at Fox and Toei (and Akiyoshi Hongo) . But they are tough, so I don't owe them yet! I mustn't be that impatiently! Better save some money first.  
  
******************************************************************** CHAPTER THREE  
  
"I love you Tai Kamiya. I love you like crazy"  
  
These words where buzzing through Tai's skull. It filled his heart with an unknown joy, but also a terrifying petrifaction that paralysed the ability for clear thinking. He felt like Matt had infected him with his worries and doubts and the brown boy had the feeling he was suffocating every time he looked at his lover. Sure everything was just wonderful and his love for Matt was as real as can be and he treasured it deep within the chambers of his heart, but somehow he couldn't deny the feeling of jealousy that poisoned him. The thought he had to share Matt's heart with Sora made him pissed. He could slam his head against a tree! Meanwhile Matt was walking happily next to his friend, blinded by his own luck, to notice his friend was abnormally quiet. The sun was slowly disappearing after the hilltops that were covered with green rivers of trees and plants. Some early stars were already inhabiting the sky, high above the boys' heads. A big, round moon came peeping after some clouds that seemed to vanish as they were touched by the blue moonlight. The pine trees that were standing on both sides of the sandy road were casting hellish black shadows on the path that was sowed with little white stones that were twinkling as diamonds. Matt slowly took Tai's hand and together, walking very closely they disappeared in the dark.  
  
A couple of miles further a house was brightly lit. Puppetmon was silently crossing a cold hallway and entered a room with a big map on the floor. His eyes looked at the damaged television and the piles of dust where his dolls once had been standing.  
  
"If it wasn't for that little T.K I could do some more experiences with my dolls. But the little brat has broken my television, destroyed my remote control and stole my little puppets!"  
  
Puppetmon sank down on the ground. The fury carpet that was covering practically the whole room felt soft and smelled like wash powder, but he didn't noticed. The wooden Digimon's thoughts were focusing again on the image of Matt and Tai kissing on the beach. Slowly Puppetmon gazed at the ceiling, his long cords strangled into each other. "This is a living hell": he whispered. "Worse than any water or fire that sweeps you away in a second." Suddenly he felt the urgent need to destroy this love, to crush it and to tear it apart piece by piece, torturing the two boys until they would faint from pain. Puppetmon began to breath more heavily as all kind of wicked plans were taking over his mind. Suddenly the Digimon stood up, ran outside the room and down the stairs. Birdamon was looking surprised as he saw his master running hysterically through the house. He never had seen Puppetmon like this and the red eyes who were spitting fire scared him. With a big leap Puppetmon jumped down the stairs, crashing with his staff the crystal chandelier that was hanging in the big hallway with it's marble floor and its pink wallpaper. The chandelier was swinging a few second in the air until the screws that attached the chandelier to the ceiling collapsed under the weight of the crystal and the big lightening source crashed down and splintered in a thousand pieces as it touched the floor. Puppetmon screamed madly and kicked at the toy tank that laid in front of him. The projectile crushed against the wall and exploded, leaving a black spot on the pink wallpaper. Extremely pissed Puppetmon ran to his basement, leaving Birdamon all alone who was looking confused at the mess in the hall way.  
  
Tai and Matt already saw the fire that the others had made again. When they arrived at the camp spot, everyone seemed in a good mood. Only Joe looked rather worried. He had slept the whole day and he woke up because he was hungry. It was already evening and Joe was sad because he rather had come with Tai and Matt to explore the island. Both boys sighed secretly and Tai winked at his friend. "I'm glad he slept the whole day through!" But Matt was already talking to Sora who told about her "excited" day at the beach. She was constantly interrupted by Mimi who added some more thrilling adventures. In the mean time Tai joined T.K and Kari who were eating some delicious fruits they had found.  
  
"And then we swam with our Digimon in the sea. The water was so nice. Bukamon actually digivolved in Ikkakumon so we could crawl on his back and relax on the water surface. It was so cool. And then we saw these pineapple trees and Agumon helped us toast some of it fruits. Then Kari came along and we held a Digimonrace.": Sora said enthusiastically. "and if it wasn't for Greymon who fell over a rock, I should have been the Digichampion": Mimi muttered and threw a mad glance at Agumon who looked with a helpless face to Tai. "That's the last time I ride on your back" Mimi yelled as she saw that Agumon had turned his back towards her. " You got that you little reptile!"  
  
"I won Matt" Sora yelled and she threw herself into Matt's arms. He smiled mystically. Tai looked jealous at the whole scenery, dropped his coconut shell and asked irritated: "So anyone interested in what we did?" Sora laughed at Tai and walked towards her friend. She dropped herself down next to him on the trunk of an old tree that was fallen down. "Oh sorry my great leader. "she joked and she ruffled through Tai's brown strands. The leader of the Digidestined looked madly at Sora and then forced a smile on his face. "Why don't you ask Matt. He will be gladly to tell you, Sora!" he spitted his words out and he looked at Matt who was blushing.  
  
Puppetmon slammed the door of the basement open. The darkness felt comfortable as he entered his most secret place of his house. He slowly laid his staff on the big oak table that was standing in the corner of the room. Then he dropped himself on the dusty bed that stood in the middle of the room. As he laid his head on the pillow he felt something hard that was biting in his thighs. His hand glided over the old sheets until it found the stranger in his bed. Slowly Puppetmon took the Digivise he had found in the palm of his wooden hand. The nerves in his hand were suddenly glowing green, like all his tree sap was gathered and was magically sparkling. "My old Digivise" Puppetmon muttered and slowly touched the metal object that was friendly buzzing like a kitten who find his owner back. The wooden Digimon slowly closed his eyes. "This brings back so many memories" he whispered and he felt the heat of his tears flowing over his face.  
  
"Cheez, what's his problem" Sora asked Matt. They were walking across the beach. The same beach Matt remembered from last night. The guys were all really happy, but the bad mood of Tai had killed and stifled the atmosphere. They all had decided to leave him alone for a while and to go to bed early. Only Joe would have objections against the proposition but his arguments were to weak to have any influence on the final decision. Sora and Matt were sneaked away and he didn't have the guts to look for them in the darkness that surrounded the camp. Meanwhile Tai had fallen asleep and the rest followed quickly his example. Joe was drawing some signs in the sand in front of his feet, arguing with Gomamon about where they had the best strawberry sauce. Joe claimed they made the best at the Ueno park, but Gomamon staid put that the best sauce could be find in Shiba- koen. At the end they were both yelling the names of the restaurants where they thought they could find the best strawberry sauce. But the fight ended abruptly as Mimi threw her 2 big boots to the heads of the bantams. Mimi's throw was perfectly and most of all efficiently and in the end the two arguers fell asleep. Meanwhile Matt and Sora were strolling down the beach. It was so cosy and Matt had the impression that Sora smelt like vanilla, his favourite odour of all! He looked at her hair that was waving playfully in the wind. The moon had enchanted the red locks and an unusually glow could be seen. Her little nose was sniffling constantly as she had caught a cold though her cheeks were blushing healthy. As she felt that Matt was eating her body with his blue, beautiful eyes, she turned her head gracefully and a smile curled her big, red lips. "What are you thinking off, Matt": she laughed. Filled with a sentiment of irresistibility Matt grinned and began his speech he had prepared carefully.  
  
"I was thinking about the way roses bloom in summer, when I saw your beautiful lips. I was hearing the sound of a nightingale when you opened your mouth and this stream of hot honey flowed over your lips and enchanted me, leaving me breathless in the pools of your pretty eyes, where I could drown a hundred times" Matt said with a deep, low, husky voice. "Woaw Matt" Sora giggled. "Is that Shakespeare?" she asked. "NO" Matt answered disappointedly and he slammed his forehead with his bare hand. "I came up with it myself" he muttered and looked to the ground, blushing, feeling he was set on fire. "Sorry" Sora replied very sweetly and she laid an arm around Matt's shoulders. "I was just teasing you" she grinned and knocked her fist softly against Matt's red cheeks. "You are a nice boy, Oshida!"  
  
The darkness was full of ghosts, related to the past. They had brought Puppetmon a lot of visits, but this night, he felt like a stranger inside his memories. Like he was part of an audience who was looking at a full motion film, that somehow resembled at his own past. The images took him back in time and as he saw the face of a beautiful young man, Puppetmon gasped. He stretched his hand out to touch the oak-brown strands, as brown as his own skin, that surrounded the nicely constructed face. The graceful nose, the little ears, the big blue eyes. It was hurting Puppetmon. It was burning him and he felt like he could turn into ashes any moment. Desperately he was yelling a name: "Junishi. Get out!" But the young boy just laughed and Puppetmon saw his own reflection in the white teeth of the youngster. Suddenly a wind came and the sky darkened. A rain of ash fell out of the sky and blinded Puppetmon for a second. As his view was restored, a dark shadow fell over the boy who was smiling happily to the large shape in front of him. "Myotesmon" Puppetmon gulped. "Go away boy quickly!" But the boy just smiled and opened his arms.  
  
"Sora I love you": Matt whispered in her tiny ears. The girl in front of him giggled and embraced her admire. "Why didn't you tell anything before. I have been waiting so long for your touch": she confessed. Their lips met and they kissed. Matt's hand stroke softly Sora's back and his fingers were twitching the silk cloth of Sora's shirt. Their eyes met each other and Sora saw the lust in Matt's eyes. She wanted to scream his name as he laid one hand on her breast, but instead tears were flowing down her cheek. This moment was a dream. All her frustrations were bundled in one single cry that escaped out of her mouth as she felt him twisting her nipple softly. Her hands formed a fist that tightly grabbed the green shirt of her opponent. Their tongues melted together in one pool of heated lava and saliva that flowed down her neck into her white shirt, underneath her yellow top that was pulled off quickly by Matt's greedy hands. Her own fingers suddenly searched away down, driven by her instinct and female hormones. She felt the jeans underneath her fingertips that could feel the warmth of his skin through the thick cloth that separated her skin from his. Greedy she was pulling at the waistband of his pants. Meanwhile Matt had trapped her head between his two hands and kissed her emotionally. The warm hands glided down again as their tongues met for a second time, enchanting each other. His fingers found a way under her white blouse and battled with the fastening of her sport bra. Sora smiled and her fingers met his and with a graceful move she opened it. "It's my first time" Matt apologised and looked helplessly in his friend's eyes. She grinned and kissed the top of his nose. "I forgive you Matt " she said tenderly and closed her eyes again as she felt Matt's hand pulling the white bra away.  
  
"Myotesmon" the boy laughed and he opened his arms. The dark shape grinned devilish and stepped into the moonlight. "Junichi-kun": he smiled and his white canines were twinkling dangerously. "I missed you sensei": he replied and threw himself in the dark Digimon's arms. "No! Go away!" Puppetmon screamed, his hands covering his head. Sweat was pouring out of his veins. But the boy enjoyed the warm touch and laughed happily. "When can I come with you, sensei, to see your world?" the boy asked impatiently. The vampire laughed out loud and stroke the boy's hair. "Patience Junichi- kun, do you have the devise with you I asked for?": he asked and his voice trembled in delight as he saw the shining object in Junichi's hand. "I stole it from Jenai": the youngster said proudly and he kissed Myotesmon's hand. "You are my little treasure, so sweet, so vividly: Myotesmon said. "And so young!" he continued. "Finally I have the machine that can copy quests. And I owe it all to you, my little kun! You'll get your reward soon enough. First I want you to hand me your Digivise." The boy stepped back and hanged his head down. "What's wrong" : the dark emperor asked and he's eyes were already glowing. "I have left it in the orphanage." Junichi's voice was trembling. "Well what are you waiting for, go and get it!": Myotesmon screamed and the sky filled again with dark clouds. His hand slashed through the air and hit the young boy. But the boy didn't move and stared with his big blue eyes at his master. Myotesmon stand frozen for a second, then bended over and kissed his little treasure on the forehead. "Don't forget I love you": he whispered and suddenly he was disappeared. Junichi madly kicked a stone from the path into the little river that flowed next to it, forming a natural border between the road and the meadows. His dark blue eyes filled with tears and suddenly he began to run. A lightening bold stroke the sky and the rain was coming down heavily, wetting the boy and troubling his view. With a loud scream Junichi continued his path, leaving Puppetmon all alone. Although it was raining, he didn't get wet. Suddenly the image started to spin and Puppetmon knew that he was travelling through time. Everything went black again before his eyes and so he closed them. He felt dizzy and didn't want to continue his journey, but his memories were in control now and took Puppetmon with them.  
  
Sora gasped as she felt Matt's teeth biting softly on her pink nipple. Her hands slowly touched his hair and she winded a strand around her finger. Every time Matt bit on her nipple she would pull the strand a bit tighter. She heard Matt groan and his warm breath bounced against her sensitive, white skin. Her left hand slowly started to move again and without thinking it moved in Matt's pants, grabbing something warm and hard. Suddenly Matt gasped for air and planted his teeth deeper into Sora's warm flesh. "Oh god" Sora thought and felt her panties going all wet by an unknown force that was tickling between her legs. She stretched her body and started to move her thighs against her hand that was pressed between her body and Matt's sex. They both moaned in pleasure as their tongues found each other again. Silently Matt's hand pulled off Sora's pants, revealing her wet underwear. Sora followed Matt's example and stripped off Matt's jeans. When she saw the little football players that were draw on his boxers a high giggle escaped from her throat. She had released Matt's dick and was exploring his chest that saw ivory-white in the light of the moon. Her tongue find its way to his belly bottom and she slowly painted a trail of saliva around it. Then she reached the black waistband. She pulled it down and was amazed by the size of Matt's penis that was fully aroused, its head standing proudly towards the sky. She laid her cheek against the warm, unknown body part and felt the heat that it was spreading. Somewhat clumsy she took it in her mouth and sucked on it, flicking her tongue over its head. Matt moaned and began thrusting with his hips. Automatically Sora followed the rhythm and her mouth moved over Matt's shaft. Matt's fingers grabbed in the sand and he was breathing heavily. All his emotions flowed out of his throat as he released himself in Sora's mouth, who was eagerly slicking. Now it was Matt's turn to enchant Sora.  
  
Puppetmon found himself back in a dark room. The rain was splashing against the big windows of the dormitory room of the orphan-house. Suddenly he saw Junichi. In his hand the Digivise twinkled in the light of street lanterns who were throwing orange light inside the room.  
  
"Junichi?"  
  
A sleepy voice echoed in the empty room. "It's OK, Birdamon, I'm here": Junichi replied his Digimon. "Go back to sleep, will ya!" A couple of minutes later Puppetmon could hear the snoring of Birdamon. He nodded his head in disapproval as he felt that he was moving again through time, knowing that the end of this horrible story was drawing close.  
  
Matt moved closely towards Sora's pussy. He was massaging her breasts as he finally reached her beautiful, curly, red public hair. His tongue easily made itself a way into her vagina. Carefully he circled his tongue around and as he saw Sora's expression he knew that he was doing the right thing. Impatiently Sora moaned and pushed Matt's head deeper. Suddenly his tongue touched her G-spot and she thought she was going to explode any minute. Every time his tongue accidentally bruised the little spot she was going nuts. Suddenly she felt a warmth from inside her body as Matt butterflyed again over her sensitive spot. A moment later she stiffened and with a loud yell she cummed all over Matt's face. The boy kissed himself a way up again until their tongues were strangled again. The strange taste of saliva, mixed with cum, was something the two youngsters never had experienced. "I want you in me, Matt." Sora sighed and she reached for her trousers to take a little plastic wrapping. She slowly tore it open and revealed the condom. "Always safe, my mother always says!" Sora laughed and Matt nodded in approval. Sora bended down again and unrolled the plastic protection over his penis. "It's rippled, for extra pleasure" Sora told like she was telling some costumers of a large corporation how the machinery they were about to see was working. Matt smiled and kissed his friend again. They were ready to experience pure luck!  
  
When Puppetmon's view was clear again, he saw Junichi. The boy was waiting on a rock on the side of a road. As the sky was painted black again by thousand bats that were transporting their ultimate master again, Puppetmon was getting afraid. He wanted to close his eyes, but they were opened again by a dark claw. His red eyes concentrated on the scenery that laid in front of him. As a large shadow fell over the boy sitting on the side of the road, big tears flowed again over his cheeks as he was forced to see the same story he had seen so many times now. a memory which would keep hunting him until the ends of his days. He saw the twinkling canines again in the light of the blue moon. It was still raining and brown strands were sticking at Junichi's cheeks. "Do you have it": an icy voice asked. "yes" the boy answered confidently and he showed the vampire the metal object. But before Myotesmon could grab it, the boy had hidden it again safely away in his clothes. "First I want my reward" he commanded. Myotesmon laughed and nodded his head. "As you wish, little boy!" And he grabbed Junichi closely, kissing him in the neck..  
  
************************************************************ End of chapter three! I know. I stopped suddenly, cliff-hangers and stuff. you must understand that as you are all literal super minds :p anyway, I will try to finish the next chapter quickly! Please keep reviewing and well, I think the next chapters will be rated NC 17. Sleep tight! Next chapter will be: "Immortal drama"! 


	4. Imortal Drama

Author's Notes: Today I'm in a happy mood. Well, that explains my writing. Yesterday. well, it was probably the day of puberty as I added an erotic scenery, but I'm not sure about it anymore. Aaaaarghhhh, I have the Oshida-syndrome! But although I'm very impatiently to find out what you thought about it, I cannot go on the net until this evening. So I shall finish this chapter first and watch some television because it's only 9:15 am. :( Anyway, today I'm back in a romantic mood, thanks to Faye Wong and her album "Fable" and her maxi-CD "Separate Ways". I'm also writing on the music of Pearl Harbor (Hans Zimmer), Meet Joe Black (Thomas Newman), Final Fantasy VIII Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec (Nobuo Uematsu) and Lord of the Rings (Howard Shore). Me and music. :) they can't be separated! I hope you are not tired of reading my story! Up to Digiworld!  
  
-Matt Shiratori-  
  
Btw: Digimon isn't mine, although daddy have taken some lawyers now! But Toei, Fox Kids and Akiyoshi Hongo still own the rights! Hello, dad, hurry up. It's almost my birthday!  
  
********************************************************************** CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The tooth of the black emperor of the night cut the nicely shaped flesh, and seconds later, two fine streams of blood flew out of the wounds. Carefully Myotesmon sucked them up, his lips slowly surrounding the boy's smooth skin that was now marked by the Digimon's sign. "What are you doing": Junichi sighed and he pushed the long, tall vampire away. Myotesmon smiled and winked at his companion. "I'm giving you your reward, my little boy": he grinned and he laid a hand on Junichi's shoulder. Myotesmon moaned as Junichi now stretched his neck so he could easily see the large veins that were carrying the boy's godly blood underneath the thin layer of silken skin that was warm and soft like the inside of Myotesmon's coffin. The Digimon's red eyes followed one of the veins with his finger until it reached the front of Junichi's throat. Delighted by the strong heartbeat, so vividly, so full of life, he breathed rapidly. How he could treasure this stream of life that was transporting the innocence of youth combined with the sweet bubbles of fresh oxygen, that floated once in the dark sky, now filled with rain, but was gathered by the young boy's lungs in one, meaningless breathe. Myotesmon swooped down, biting in the boy's artery. The tinkling sensation of fresh blood suffocated his brains. A massive wave of blood flooded Junichi's body, as an avalanche in the mountains that torn down everything that laid on his path. Myotesmon laughed hysterically as the boy fell down on his knees. "What.are. you.doing.":he stumbled, gasping for air, but the only thing that filled his lunges were large quantities of his own blood. Suddenly everything went black.  
  
Sora touched the sand. The white beach was warm and the sand felt like little white feathers. It was slowly raining, but the drops looked like pink peddles, that glided on the layers of air and where taken by the wind, who guided them over the ocean to a land that Sora only could recall as her home. The feeling of being a bit closer to her home, made her happy and her heart was overwhelmed with joy. The combination of this luck and the thrilling excitement of the moment swept her fears away of the Dark Masters and guided her into a paradise she only could describe as heaven. She smiled as she gazed into the blue eyes of Matt. "I'm ready Matt": She whispered and closed her eyes as she was preparing herself for what was coming.  
  
Numbers and weird signs were dancing before Junichi's eyes. He felt like his body could burst in a thousand pieces any moment. The loud pounding of his heartbeat was filling his ears and seemed to hypnotise him. He didn't notice that his body was shaking until black beams filled the space underneath his skin, which was swelling until it exploded. The pain wasn't bearable for Junichi, but he was in some sort of a dreamscape, a place where his body staid hidden from the outside world, but his mind had wandered off and was seeing a spectacle he could describe as a nightmare. It all seemed so unrealistic. The pain felt like an incredible heat that flowed over his body and paralysed his legs and arms for a second. Piles of clouds were forming a wall after the boy's body. A strong wind pinned him against it and he saw large strands of brown hair falling out of the sky. He felt that his eyes where getting tinnier and some sort of wooden specimen filled his ears and nostrils. The feeling of suffocating raced through his mind, but was blown away as the rain clattered down on his back. A strong wind touched his cheek, but the feeling was different then Junichi could remember. As he opened his eyes he saw the large shape of Myotesmon. He grinned and his body cast a black shadow on the boy's face, dancing enchantingly in the light of a lightening bold.  
  
A cold wind stroke Sora's body and she felt empty and alone. Slowly she opened her eyes. A feeling of panic overwhelmed her mind for a second as she saw that Matt was gone. Her eyes quickly scanned the large beach, until she saw a black shape, sitting on a rock. "Matt" she whispered softly as she saw the fully dressed boy. He didn't answer and the silence he left was splintering the perfect image that Sora had enchanted only moments ago. "What's wrong?" she asked as she took her sweater and pressed it closely to her body, like she wanted to protect her white skin from the howling wind that was overwhelming the sound of the waves that brutally crushed into the black rocks at the edge of a cliff that was hanging frozen above the whirling water surface. Slowly she walked towards him and laid an arms around his shoulders. She pressed a kiss in the blond hair of her lover.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that"  
  
His voice sounded harsh and icy. Sora slowly stepped back but her eyes were focused on the shivering back of the young boy in front of her. "If you don't love me, you could just say so": she answered softly as her eyes filled with tears. Matt slowly turned his face towards her. As he saw her wet eyes a rage of hormones, that was carefully hidden before, exploded in his brains and controlled now his body. He jumped up, ran towards Sora and slammed her in the face. "Don't you dare crying, Sora. You don't have the right to cry!" He yelled madly. Sora fell on her knees and the sand, that once had given her the feeling of floating above the surface, now pulled her down. "Matt.": she sniffled, her hands tracing the spot where his hand had left a perfect, red match; a reflection of his love, a mirror of his madness. "DON'T SAY ANYTHING!": her friend yelled, kicking in the sand, creating a large cloud of dust that was carried by the wind and envenomed Sora's image of a perfect paradise. "You could never understand, just like Tai couldn't understand it": he almost whispered, but his words echoed over the beach and froze Sora's heart. "Tai?": She silently murmured. Matt closed his eyes and a large tear flowed over his cheek, painting a fine trail of twinkling liquid that indicated the border of Matt's white skin and his blushing cheeks. "I just should have confessed it to you." He cried and he bended his head. "I'm such a loser": he continued. Sora restored her strength and walked towards the black shape in front of her, who was gazing into the large waves that splattered in thousand drops as they were thrown against the white sand. She carefully laid her hand on his shoulder, but Matt pulled his shoulder abrupt away and screamed that she could not touch a traitor. Sora sank on her knees and this image seemed to freeze as a dying star cast his last light on the deserted beach.  
  
"What have you done with me" Junichi stumbled. Myotesmon grinned and moved towards the boy who was laying in the mud. "I couldn't take you with me if you weren't a Digimon": he grinned as he saw the boy was trying to stand up, but fell over again. "You turned me into a Digimon": Junichi asked carefully, slowly moving his hand before his face. As he saw the white cords and the wooden nerves he screamed hysterically. "What have you made from me, you monster!" He yelled, throwing himself down, slamming his head on the ground. Myotesmon laughed diabolical and looked at his precious victim. "Don't do that boy, you will scratch the wood. By the way, I would behave yourself, because I am the only one who can bring you to Digiworld, boy! But of course I can leave you hear on earth where you will life in the shadow of humanity, a creature not permitted by mother nature to life on her skin because you are built by bytes and numbers. You would be one of those helpless outcasts who sleep in moisture basements, afraid of your own reflection that you can see every time you notice a tree. They are not your allies little Digimon of mine. They are real, just like the sky and the earth, while we are only created by the human mind. You can choose but one thing is sure, little boy. My DNA has mixed with your body and it will be a matter of time before the seeds of evil will germinate, for you are a child of the night. You always had it in you, my dear, but when it's exposed to my dark powers, it finally can grow. You'll become an enemy of the Digidestined and in the end you will destroy them. For once you were one of them, but you neglected your job because you craved for one thing you believed you didn't have until you met me. You never saw that my feelings were fake and that deep in you heart, you already knew that you had love. The love, the respect and the friendship of your friends. They accepted you as a leader, not because they were scared of you but because they loved you. But you were blinded by your memories and I couldn't agree more. A parentless boy is an easy victim, because that you will always stay, no matter what happens. You'll stay my slave and a victim of your own insecurity! And now you are ready to give me the one thing that will make me invincible! Your Digivise! Don't make it harder than it is already. Remember that I'm your only ticket to Digiworld! "  
  
Puppetmon's fingers made a fist as he saw himself laying down the road, his feet in a puddle of mud. "I HATE YOU MYOTESMON": the two Puppetmon screamed simultaneous. That very moment a pillar of light fell out of the sky and blinded Myotesmon. Puppetmon's Digivise began buzzing like crazy. Myotesmon was screaming as a large blue hole appeared in the sky. The young Puppetmon was slowly sucked in it. "No, you traitor. throw me the Digivise.": Myotesmon yelled but Puppetmon didn't listen and felt already the warm climate of Digiworld on his wooden skin. Suddenly the portal closed and Myotesmon was left alone, screaming hysterically as the rain wetted his blond strands.  
  
The sun lighted the satellite as a large spot that was following the developments of all the creatures in Japan. Matt's father looked in the sky. Digiworld was falling apart. The ocean had already disappeared. His hands touched the iron bars of the platform that was used to restore the satellite and that normally was occupied by the workmen in their blue clothes with their little lighting bolt stitched on their back and their breast pocket. But it was too early and the streets underneath the building looked empty. Only the paper-delivery boy was already cycling with its bike through the gray streets of Tokyo, looking regularly at the sky, fearing that some sort of monster could fall out of the sky and attack him any minute. As he saw the black shape of Matt's father on the platform he smiled and waved with his hand. "What a nice boy, that little Ken." He was 6-years-old and his black hair was waving on the breeze that was coming from the east. Probably it had inhabited the streets of Kyoto first for a few days. Then it had chosen to blow over the big meadowlands that separated the two cities or it had brought the fishermen at sea a welcome refreshment, until it landed in Yokohama were it stroke the fresh fish in the little market place, spreading the scent of basilica in the large bay. Or perhaps it had fallen from the sky, directly from Digiworld. Matt's father inhaled very deeply and for a second he thought he could smell the familiar odour of his two sons; cherry blossom with a dash of mint. His eyes were suddenly focusing on the road again and he was trying to find the little Ken. As he heard the bell of his bike ringing on the other site of the building, Matt's father ran down the metal stairs that connected the platform with the outside world. Eagerly he was pressing some bottoms of the elevator, but the old machine was so slow that he lost his patience. "I'm gonna loose him": he whispered madly, pronouncing every syllable clearly. Finally the metal doors of the elevator slowly opened and little brown eyes were peeping from underneath the black strands. "Hi mister Oshida": Ken replied the happy face of Matt's father. "I know you like the paper personally delivered, directly to you, sir.": he giggled. "and well, I really enjoy standing on that satellite-platform sir!": he laughed and Matt's father winked secretly. "Come on my little friend! The sun is waiting for you to show itself!": he said with a voice like he was a narrator of a fairytale, as he gazed in the brown pools of Ken's eyes.  
  
Tai woke up. He stretched his back as a painful cramp caused tears in his eyes. The others were still sleeping and Joe was as usual snoring loudly. Tai grinned and wanted to close his eyes again, because he still felt sleepy as he heard someone sniffling. He turned his head and he saw Sora. She laid half in the bushes, her eyes red from tears. Tai grinned devilish as he saw her crying but after a while jealousy made room for compassion and he crawled towards his friend. "He, what's wrong, Sora" he whispered in her ear and he laid his head on her shoulder. The crying stopped and Sora didn't say a word for quite a long time, but suddenly she embraced Tai and began crying again. "Oh Tai" she sniffed and she tried to speak fluently, but her sentences were cut in half by an outburst of another load of tears. "It's Matt": she whispered. Tai laid frozen for a second and then looked around. His eyes flashed over the camping spot. He jumped up and started to run, hysterically searching. Sora followed Tai's example. They both felt that there was something wrong, that something was missing. Silently they tried to find a way to hide this feeling of emptiness for the other one, but something was clear; the blond boy was gone and he had taken his Digimon with him. Tai cried as he saw that there were footprints leading away from the camp, into the forest orientated to the west. Agumon slowly yawned and looked at the stressful situation that was playing in front of his eyes. He walked towards Tai, but his friend didn't notice him. The only thing Tai could think about was the fact that hopefully Matt hadn't done anything stupid. Both friends quickly packed their bags and where ready to follow the trail their friend's boots had made. Suddenly Tai stopped. "Someone should stay here and wait for the others." He said seriously and he looked hopeful to Sora. "I want to find him, Tai": she said confident. As her eyes rested on the sleeping Biyomon, she began crying again. "You are right Tai, someone should stay here and I am the one! My Digimon is still asleep and Agumon is already awake." She murmured. "And talking failed last night, so I would be probably in the way." She continued, bending her head down. Tai grabbed his backpack and winked to Agumon to follow him and in the early light of the rising sun, their quest began. Sora staid behind and watched them disappear in the bushes. Then she fell down on her knees and burst out again in tears. "Please bring him back Tai": she prayed. "I love him". and the sun was colouring the tears that fell down her cheeks and set them on fire.  
  
Puppetmon woke up. His throat was all dry. Little rays of warm sunlight were falling in the basement through the dusty windows. Puppetmon left his bed and looked at his reflection in the old mirror that was hanging in front of the oak table. "I hate this face": he whispered madly and he took his staff from the table. "When will I ever find absolution" and the mirror was crashed in a million pieces by his golden stick.  
  
Ken enjoyed. The cool breeze was enchanting him and the fact that he was sitting on the shoulders of Matt's fathers was giving him wings. He could see the big apartments in the east and he felt like he could touch the Tokyo Tower, that was rising 333 metre above the skyline of Tokyo since it was built in 1958. The sun was reflecting in the large windows of the many skyscrapers and in the river that gracefully flowed through the city centre. Ken loved Tokyo and he didn't mind the big mass of people who inhabited the streets every day to go to their works. He didn't get stressed as he saw the metro where people were packed in the iron can that connected the main districts in Tokyo. His eyes suddenly focused at the debris in the North of the city. Venom Myotesmon had destroyed a lot of buildings who once stood proudly towards the sky, as massive trees of metal and stone, filled with thousands of people who were cooking, eating, sleeping, working in them. A cold breeze made him shiver as he got the feeling he was destined to do some great evil. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but the construction site where many men (and women) were already building new houses and roads, gave him the urgent need to destroy it again. Power was wonderful he suddenly thought and he looked down to the crowded street underneath him. As he was carried by Matt's father he felt a desire of being king, of being an emperor. His dream was suddenly torn apart as his carrier bended down and softly pushed him off his back. "My shift will start in a few minutes Ken. And you ought to finish your round": he smiled and stroke Ken's black hair. Ken laughed and bowed for Matt's father. "Thank you, mister Oshida!" and together they stepped in the elevator which would bring them back to society.  
  
************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: End of chapter four!!!! Four, my, my, I didn't think I was able to write that many chapters. And the story isn't finished yet! Damn. Well I hope you still enjoy it and I want to thank all people who reviewed me already! THANK YOU GUYS! Well, please keep reviewing, it's always fun to know what you think about it and I hope to see you back, probably tomorrow for a new chapter! Newt chapter will be entitled: "the way of a young boy" 


	5. The Way of a Young Boy

Author's Notes: Today I wandered down some fields and I was getting lost. it was raining gently and a cold breeze run over my spine. Suddenly I could feel just like Matt, just like Tai, just like Sora and even like Puppetmon. My inspiration was also enlightened as I heard some tunes of my brothers new CD from Takashi Kako (The Square OST). The beautiful strings mixed with an African solo instrument made my heart weak and it melted away. I found inspiration back after 3 sleepless nights and boring days! Anyway, I watched at the last episode of Digimon season 2. and to that wonderful episode where Joe finds Matt back and they are ready to destroy Piedmon! That really loaded up my energy!  
  
Btw: Digimon is still owned by Toei Inc., Fox Kids and Akiyoshi Hongo.  
  
******************************************** CHAPTER FIVE  
  
The water of the river looked like a stream of gold. Small boats silently crossed it, breaking the waves who were calmly splashing against the pillars of the iron bridge, that looked like a dried tree, with metal arms who slowly followed the rhythm of the wind, who cradled the metallic piece on its eternal breath. Oikada was sitting lonely on a bench, his black hair shining in the light of the evening sun. Others should have enjoyed the nice scenery that laid in front of the man, but Oikawa gazed in the sky, his eyes focused on something that no other individual could see. "I would have showed you": he whispered. "I would have cried for you, but my tears are already lost on the way from your grave to this particular bench. They have wetted the marble and they have seen your son and wife mourn over your body. But now that they are gone, inhabiting in one of the many apartments on the other side of this river, I feel like no one could ever be connected again with me. I feel like I am a stranger in the land, even the city where I was born." His eyes focused on the golden waves that made the water surface come alive. "I belong in another world my friend. You and I knew it. But now I am lost again as your hand isn't here to guide me. I feel like I am out of love." His hand was slowly removing his tears as his eyes found something glittering in the light of the sun. Oikada stood up and took the coin in his hand. "I would give anything to go there. every Yen I have left." With a loud splash the silver coin disappeared in the darkness of the river.  
  
Matt sighed as he looked at the world around him. He moved his hand to protect his eyes against the vigorously sunlight that almost blinded him. The only thing he could see was sand. The desert he had entered looked empty and the wind was howling a secret, unknown song. He felt like a lonely string attached to an old violin. The other strings were all gone, some were broken, some were stolen away from the old instrument and others were just wasted away. Just like friendship could. Matt closed his eyes. It was true, he knew it now and he had made up his mind about it. Love is something precious that people like to keep closely, protected from rain and wind inside their hearts. They built a small shield around it and they try to protect it with all their might. Although they loose everything, they still want to capture that little sparkle of warmth in their hearts. Cause that's the one aspect of love no one can deny; the warmth and tenderness it creates. But love is also dangerous. It causes jealousy and it poisons relationships. It even has the power to enchant people so they would do terrible things. But the worst thing Matt feared was the fact that it created doubt. Doubt as hard as steal and as cold as ice. Matt felt like crying but his tears were all dried up by the warm summer sun that burned the only green plants that were left in the barren earth underneath the blond boy's feet, the only inhabitants that were left on this big mosaic of plains that Matt liked to describe as infinity. Everything seemed so endlessly tall and the Digidestined felt like he was falling in an endless pit of despair that was black as a night without a moon to guide a young boy away from his dark future. He fell down, his knees touching the hot sand. His knees were already bleeding because it was the third time the boy fell over. Gabumon slowly crawled towards his master. His furry paw swept away the sweat that had been formed on the white forehead of the boy. A trail of salty liquid flew down his cheeks and dripped over his lips, that were signed by the evil desert wind. Big scarves like gorges that cut in landscapes where filled with a small layer of desert sand. Gabumon pressed his cold nose against Matt's cheek. "Matt" he whispered anxiously, but the boy didn't reply. Instead his face transformed from white into gray. The beautiful blush that was normally painted on the boy's cheek was gone. "Matt": Gabumon cried again and he slowly stroke Matt's blond strands. "Wake up. Matt": he sniffled and he felt something wet flowing down his cheeks that rested on the soft skin. Surprised he looked up and saw that his master was crying. His lips were slowly moving and were forming letters. The Digimon gazed hopefully to the pale face of his friend. "Come on, Matt, what do you need?" He whispered and he stiffened as he heard Matt's answer.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Stay here, Matt, I'm coming back'": Gabumon yelled and as quick as an antelope that is hunted by a lion he ran away!  
  
Puppetmon left his house. The sun was shining through the treetops and was casting vividly dancing shadows on the path that leaded the Dark Master deeper into the forest. His red hat was pressed against his wooden skull but the evil Digimon still felt cold. As he past a water pond, he gazed at his reflection and for a minute he thought he could hear the distant echo of somebody who was laughing diabolical. A familiar voice was speaking to him on the high tunes of the whistling wind. He had despised this voice, he hated the annoyance that was hidden underneath the low syllables. He was repulsed by its sound that filled his brains and seemed to cut off the veins that leaded his juices around his body. "Myotesmon": Puppetmon whispered. "Every time I see myself I know that a part of you still lives in me. As you gave me your deadly kiss that transformed me, I have given you my youth, but you paid for your greed as a part of your DNA is now strangled with mine." Puppetmon tried to laugh, but it seemed like his high giggle was frozen and stuck in his throat. "Perhaps I am still the big loser. As you keep possessing me and hunt my dreams. And every time I see those Digidestined-kids I have the urgent need to destroy them. Another legacy of the your evilness. But yesterday, when I saw those two boys on the beach, I felt like they showed me again the meaning of pure friendship, even love. That is something strong you have never experienced. This feeling keeps overwhelming me and it paralyses you as you are growing weak because you can't find a host who is weak enough to believe you. You sense that those kids are getting stronger and they are growing every time they defeat another enemy. And you can only look helplessly as you turn weaker."  
  
Suddenly Puppetmon saw that the water of the pond was moving. First it shook a couple of seconds, but then it was making big waves and the colour changed from azure blue to ink black. A shadow looked at Puppetmon from the bottom of the lake. An evil laughter filled the morning sky and a white mist was slowly gathering over the pond. "Puppetmon." A low voice whispered. Puppetmon grinned but he didn't feel comfortable. "You don't scare me, you aren't even in Digiworld!" he replied and his red eyes were focusing on the large shadow. "That's right. I made the mistake to underestimate your brain capacity, Junichi." Myotesmon laughed and he saw that Puppetmon's hand was tightening harder around his staff. "I'm no longer Junichi": he yelled. The shadow seem to come closer and closer and Puppetmon expected that the dark emperor himself should jump out of the water every minute now. But the shadow floated on the surface and it's dark shape was moving from side to side like a snake. "But a part of that boy is still there. I sense it as you can sense me inside your body. And although we live in separate worlds we both know that one day those parts will be reunited again, to create an undeletable evil. No one will stop us. My powers will grow again and if I wait long enough, the Digidestined will defeat you and my part of the DNA you carry inside you will come back to my body. The only thing to do is to find a good host to carry out my plans." Puppetmon placed his hands on his ears, but his body was shivering as he heard the loud giggle of Myotesmon. A bluebird flew up, disturbed and frightened. "My little Puppetmon. You try too hard to hide me, but as your mind tries to find a way to get rid of me, you think about me and I grow inside your little wooden brains. Give up this fight Puppetmon and let me control you! You know that no matter what you do I will be the winner. And you are just a lot in the lottery. Sooner or later those kids, you detest in one way and love in another way, will be your doom. You are still like I met you on that dark day in December in that park, as I entered the real world for the first time. I remember it still, although it's so many years ago. You were crying and you were such an easy target for you denied everyone's love! Even then I could sense that you had some evil in you. Perhaps it was only a little germ, but under my mastered hand it germinated and grew until you became a Dark Master, filled with hate and devilish plans. It was so easy to plant a dark spore into your body. But something went wrong while harvesting the plant. You turned in a Digimon and I could absorb your energy while you get a part of mine. The first transportation through the Digigate had changed the plant's own DNA- structure. That resulted in the most hideous mistake of my life!" Myotesmon grinned and a dark claw was scratching its nails against some rocks that laid half in the water.  
  
Puppetmon fell on his knees. "The first Digidestined-kids could send me back, but it was only a matter of time before I restored the portal that Jenai had broken as I returned to Digiworld. Time had pasted on earth more rapidly then in Digiworld, because of the portal which was destroyed. It created all kinds of side affects: there was no night anymore. Until suddenly, one day it came back and I could leave my hideout to gather all the pieces of the gate. But Jenai had searched some new Digidestined-kids: Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, T.K and Joe. Those little slime balls almost ruined my precious plans, but I feel that revenge is drawing near. And you must be happy Puppetmon, for you will be a witness of it all. As I wander down the streets of Japan as an invincible mist I can feel the evil that dwells here in this stinking world! Soon I will find a new slave to plant my dark spores and then Digiworld and the earth will be mine!" the water whirled again, until it didn't move. The fog disappeared and Puppetmon's eyes were shining devilish red. "I must defeat the Digidestined and their Digimon" he yelled and he began running towards the beach where the Digidestined had their camping spot!  
  
Tai scanned the landscape with his binocular. "No sign of him, Agumon" he said and the Digimon could sense a little dash of pain in his friend's voice. "Don't worry Tai, we'll find him." He promised his friend, but Agumon's eyes looked rather worried. There were so many evil creatures in Digiworld and the desert that surrounded the two friends was really suspicious and dangerous. The orange little dragon liked to run away from this deserted place that scared him. He felt like he was constantly followed by someone. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he didn't feel very comfortable. He slowly placed his paw on Tai's knee. "Come on, lets continue our search." He whispered and he gazed at the footprints in the sand. They looked rather new. At least one good sign. It was easy to follow the tracks, but they had to hurry because the winds in this part of Digiworld were treacherous and would soon sweep away the prints, with its white, dusty waves that rolled over the wide area of sand and dirt. Without saying another word they continued their quest.  
  
The moon was standing high in the sky. The sound of cars who were normally inhabiting the gray roads and the many bridges were fading away and the enjoyable quietness of the night surrounded Oikawa. His black coat was happily playing with the wind who threw the large parts of cotton high in the air that smelled like honeysuckle or woodbine, and overwhelmed the silent man. The magical scent flew inside his nostrils and memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes. He could clearly see the two boys now, playing in front of a big television, their controls tightly pressed inside their hands. They were laughing and were teasing each other constantly as they smashed their pillows, that protected their bums from the cold floor only seconds ago, against each others head. "He was my best friend": Oikawa whispered and his voice was carried by a cold wind that brought the inhabitants of Tokyo some refreshment. Suddenly little white clouds drifted on the river, and after a few minutes the whole area was covered with a big cloud of fog, like a blanket that was spread over the bay. "What is happening" the black man thought. "This isn't normal for this time of year." Oikawa's eyes focused and he was suddenly taken by an unknown fear. He could feel the mist suck around his legs and glue him to the pavement. He wanted to run but he couldn't. He stood helplessly and he fell on his knees as he heard a low voices echoing over the dark water.  
  
Tai looked again through his binocular. It was so warm on that wide open area, he thought his limbs were going to melt and mix with the hot sand that burned his rubber soles of his shoes. He grabbed in one of his pockets to find a white tissue. He carefully cleaned his forehead by sweeping the white piece of cloth rapidly against his skin. Agumon looked at his master. They were moving for hours now and there didn't seem to be a single trace of any human being nearby. The Digimon coughed and gazed at the horizon. "We would have stumbled on something that Matt left! But I don't see anything that gives us a clue where he went." Tai's focused on the last footprint they had find. The desert wind had done its work very decently. Every trace of the blond boy was gone and Tai felt an emptiness inside his soul that tasted bitter. "This can't be true": he suddenly cried hysterically and he fell over. "Please Agumon, tell me this isn't happening! Tell me this is just a dream": he cried and he wetted the fur of the little dragon's skin. "I'm sorry Tai": he replied quietly and he closed his eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of his master crying in this hot desert sand. He could smell Tai's loneliness and pain and it had made him weak. He felt like one of the grains of sand in an hour-glass. He felt that time was ticking away very slowly, so slowly that it seemed like it had been frozen. The only thing that told Agumon that this was merely an illusion was the fact that he felt Tai's warm breath on his body, every time the boy gasped between another sob. Suddenly Tai began speaking rapidly. His confession flowed over his lips as a waterfall in Africa where the water dives from an enormous height into the pool of liquid at the bottom of a valley. "This is all my fault, Agumon. My jealous has made me blind and I couldn't see Matt's doubt. I didn't feel his loneliness that was so obvious to see! The only thing I could think about was how I could let him forget about Sora. I am such a fool. I had pictured ourselves growing old together, having a nice house near Kyoto. I feel like I have drowned in my own tears that will flood these barren plains and destroy all evil. I cannot live without Matt, Agumon. He is my potion of life, he is my every breath, he is the one that makes my heart beating and pumping blood around my body. But as I will never find him I am lost and I will die all alone here because I am missing the one thing that gives me the strength to live!" The brown boy started to cry even harder, leaving Agumon confused and silently behind in the sand. The little Digimon looked at his friend and he almost began crying himself. The feeling of pain had changed in disappointment. "How could you ever give up on him, Tai": Agumon suddenly screamed. A couple of vultures looked disturbed at the intruders who laid in the desert sand. "I know he is still alive, but the only thing that can save him is your perseverance Tai! You got the power in you. I know it is there and the only thing it needs now is to be unlocked. You love him Tai and that is a strong feeling, even stronger than friendship. I know that you will find him, so don't give up! " Agumon felt his tears rolling down his cheeks but he didn't mind. He just gazed into the brown eyes of Tai, who strangely twinkled in the light of the sun! "You are right, Agumon": Tai whispered and his hand pinched in the layer of fine, white sand. "I can't give up now. I know he is close. I just feel it!" Tai's cheeks were blushing healthy and the thought he could find Matt in merely a few minutes, had loaded his energy level. With a loud yell he jumped up, took his Digimon under his arm and ran further, an unknown road ahead of him, with not even the slightest trace of his friend, but somehow inside the Digidestined's heart he knew that his friend was alive and was waiting for him to be rescued.  
  
"Oikawa."  
  
The voice sounded harsh and cold, but the man in black thought he had heard this sound before, somewhere in a long past childhood that only cast a shadow on his heart. "Who is there?": he answered suspiciously and his eyes flashed from side to side. He felt so unsure, like someone was ready to trick him. The voice however replied his insecurity by laughing devilish. "Don't be afraid! I am a friend. I am someone who saw you suffering from UP THERE!" Oikawa slowly stood up, his head nodding as he didn't know what to think about this odd moment. "Are you an angel?" he finally asked, his voice shivering a bit as a cold wind ran down his spin and placed a powerful spell on him. It was the spell of something treacherous, something that could be immediately linked with evil. But Oikawa was too curious to run away. The voice sighed. "I am not an angel and I ain't coming from the place you people like to call heaven." Someone grinned. "I'm from Digiworld my dear friend." The black man's eyes focused on a large shadow that danced on the water surface. "You are from Digiworld?" It was quiet for a minute but then a loud giggle broke the silence. "I am from Digiworld and I could take you there if you want it! Oikawa's eyes widened as he heard the explanation from that diabolical voice that seemed to control every aspect of the environment; even the water of the river or the mist that hanged like a veil around the harbour of Tokyo. "Just let me use your body to obtain new energy so I can open a gate to Digiworld, so we can go there!" The man sank down his feet. He wanted so badly to this word he fantasised about day and night. It had robbed him every night from his sleep, but the feeling that overwhelmed him this very moment convinced him to trust this strange voice and let him take over his body. "I except": he said loud and the voice replied him with a diabolical laughter. A cold wind surrounded his body and he seemed to be sucked in sort of a endlessly dark pit. He screamed because he felt the fright taking over his body. Suddenly a loud blast knocked him off his feet.  
  
Puppetmon evilly laughed as he saw the Digidestined. "Puppetmon" Joe screamed and he grabbed his hand tightly around his Digivise. The wooden Digimon giggled and walked towards the children in front of him. Their Digifriends were ready to attack. "We will get you Puppetmon": T.K yelled and he looked at Patamon who nodded in approval. Mean while Sora gazed anxiously at the horizon. "Come on Tai, please find Matt! We need your Wardigimon. Tai, the others need your leadership. And I need you Matt! I can't battle without you." She thought and she felt Biyomon's paw in the palm of her hand. Her friend slowly pinched her warm flesh and she knew that Sora had some kind of a problem. She had felt it all day, but she didn't wish to upset the others by asking what's wrong. Since the others had awoken, they hadn't had the chance to talk probably. "I will protect you Sora" she whispered and a warm wave of friendship heated up her body as she heard Sora sigh relieved and she felt her smile burn her feathers. But somehow Biyomon felt a doubt in her glance. She saw that her friend was thinking deeply. "What is Matt's secret?" Sora whispered quietly, but loud enough so Biyomon could understand her. "What's going on here": the pink Digimon wondered, but she didn't think for long because Puppetmon launched his first attack.  
  
Dark clouds had packed together above the desert. Tai looked anxious towards the sky. "You think we'll have to face a storm?" He asked. He hoped that this wasn't the truth, but deep down in his restless heart he knew that it was a pointless question. Things were getting worse. It seemed like everything turned against him, like the whole world had condemned the love he felt for Matt. He felt like he was cursed and that his future was only looking black. No ray of sunlight could ever be able to make its way through the dark cloud that unwounded his lonely soul and splashed it into a burning well of ice cold fire. "I feel so miserable." He thought, but he was suddenly struck by a lightening bolt as he saw a fury shape in the desert sand, that was transformed under the power of the black clouds from white until ash gray! "Gabumon": Tai screamed as he ran towards the Digimon. Slowly the purple monster opened his eyes. "Tai": he said and he tried to smile. As his friend took him in his arms, Gabumon transformed again in Tsunomon. Tai petted the Digimon's head. "It's OK, little guy, we are here! Were is Matt?" tai asked concerned. Tsunomon opened his eyes and looked at his pal. "I have used my last strength to find you Tai. Matt is laying a couple of miles up east. He is in very bad shape. You have to rescue him. Do you hear me, Tai! Please, don't let him die.": Tsunomon gasped and he cried. His warm tears fell on Tai's arms. The young boy felt the eager need to cry with the Digimon laying in his arms, but his mind said that it was time to move. "We will find him Tsunomon": Tai answered the tears of his friend and he pressed the purple animal close to his chest. The wind was already blowing up large quantities of sand, but he didn't mind. His goal was clear and he knew he was close to achieving it. He longed for Matt, to take him in his arms and hug him for an eternally. But suddenly the cold shadow of doubt fell over his heart as he slowly whispered. "Does he truly love me?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **** End from chapter five. Sorry that I have let you wait so long, but when an author looses his inspiration it can take a while to find it back! Please keep reviewing, it gives me a good feeling that I know that perhaps one person reads my story! Chapter six is on its way! 


	6. Love Grows

Author's Notes: This weekend I have oceans of time to finish this story, so I guess I will do it! Today I'm writing chapter 6. I can't believe I have actually six chapters already! Woaw! Anyway, I still want to thank all the great people who reviewed my story! Thank you very much! Domo Arigato! Merci Bien! Danke Schön ! Gracias ! Dank U wel! Btw, this will be my last chapter before my summer camp!!!  
  
-Matt-  
  
******************************************************* CHAPTER SIX  
  
The sky coloured into shades of red and gold as Birdramon opened her wings and launched a heavy attack on the Digimon in front of her. Large spark of deathly fire escaped from her breast as she cast a Meteowing on Puppetmon. But the Dark Master didn't even feel the hot flames and kept attacking with his strong spells, slicing Ikkakumon with his staff. The white torpedo- launcher fell down and transformed again in Bukamon. Joe quickly ran to his friend and protected him as Togemon attacked Puppetmon with her deathly Needle Spray, but the metal needles just got stuck in the wooden skin of the evil Digimon. Puppetmon laughed and he threw a couple of cords to Kabuterimon. The spell was affective as the large Digimon instantly began attacking his friends. "We are loosing" Izzy screamed as he could escape a Thunder Shock. Sora looked worried and stretched her arms towards Mimi. "Hold on, guys" she yelled, but with very new attack she let a little bit of hope flew away. Suddenly the rain was coming down out of the dark clouds above the Digidestined's heads. A thunderbolt lit the beautiful shape and muscles from Angamon. His long red hair danced on the wind as he entered out of the gray clouds above him. His hand made a long circle in the sky and minutes later an orange fist crashed into Puppetmon. The diabolical Digimon was thrown down. T.K was cheering happily, but the smile on his face faded, as Puppetmon crawled up and attacked the angel. A flaming tongue of yellow light licked at Angamon's face and drew the Digimon towards the earth's surface. A couple of minutes later the angel crashed and a huge explosion filled the evening sky. "I will destroy you": Puppetmon cheered as he saw the wounded body of Angamon laying in the sand of the beach. A powerful wind took the waves high above the water surface and slammed them back on the beach. A tree was pulled out and landed with a loud blast on the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. Meanwhile Mimi and Sora grabbed each other very tightly as they felt that the wind could take them any second now to blow them away, in the arms of the vigorously water that flooded the beach. "Play time is over" :Puppetmon giggled and he walked towards T.K who was sitting next to Angamon. The little blond boy looked at the shining teeth of Puppetmon as he grinned devilish. "Come here, T.K. You will be the first one who I will destroy": the evil Digimon laughed as he saw the fear in his former playmate's eyes. "Matt, help me": T.K whispered and his voice was trembling but no one could hear his desperate call because the wind was howling loud and its dark tunes sounded menace and killed all other sounds.  
  
A large fog made of sand rose in front of Tai and the two Digimon. "Sand Storm!": Agumon cried. "We have to shelter Tai" : he continued and his eyes looked frightened to the large cloud of dust floating their way. "No": Tai yelled hysterically. "I'm not giving up." He screamed, but his voice sounded husky and it wouldn't take long for his words became merely whispers. The brown boy looked at Tsunomon. The Digimon was almost recovered and its brown eyes looked hopefully towards the horizon. "We're almost there": he whispered confidently and the words gave Tai wings. He began running, leaving Agumon behind him. "Hey, wait for me Tai": the orange Digimon yelled, but Tai was already disappeared after a large heap of sand. Agumon sighed and finally followed his best friend, but his eyes were suddenly focusing on a big, dark rock formation. Satisfied because he had found a hideaway for the storm, he began yelling Tai's name, but no one replied. As he reached the top of the sandy hill, his mouth widened and a big scream flowed over his lips as tears fell over his yaw. "Matt" he screamed as he saw the hopeless body of the blond boy in Tai's arms. Rapidly he descended the hill in the large footprints that Tai had left. Agumon stopped before his friend's legs and carefully laid his head in his lap. "I'm sorry Tai"; he whispered as he saw that the brown boy had pressed his face against Matt's chest. He was crying and the warm tears were flowing over Matt's body. The green sweater he was wearing smelt very nice and familiar and Tai felt comfortable for a second. But as he looked up and saw Matt's closed eyes and his pale cheeks as white as the moon, almost looking like they were made of dark marble as a blue glow was conquering more skin, he felt miserable and alone. "I'm sorry Matt": he whispered and slowly stroke the blond boy's strands, removing them from his forehead where a little layer of fine sand had been formed. "I failed again. I failed in being your friend and I failed in being your lover. My jealousy had taken me away from you and I blame myself for this terrible mess. And although I sometimes hated you, I know I can't live without you. For once you could take my joy away when you looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, but those last few days were the most wonderful of my life and you returned my happiness. I understand now why you doubted to come back. Your family was reunited and the love for your little brother is as deep as the ocean. I wished I could have a brother like you. You are perfect in everything you do and I would give my life to see you smile again". Tai began crying once again and his tears dripped down from his cheeks to land on the pale skin of Matt's. Suddenly Matt's eyelids began trembling. First very slowly, but then with a huge effort the blond boy opened his eyes. "Tai": he whispered as he had trouble to speak. Surprised the other boy looked up and gazed into the large pools of sapphire blue that were looking at him. "Matt" Tai stumbled and embraced his friend. As he felt Matt's arms around his chest, Tai felt happy again and tears from joy flooded his eyes. "I though I had lost you": he cried and he felt that Matt was grabbing more tightly to him. Tai ran his fingers through the blond strands and smiled. As he felt Matt's dry lips against his, he closed his eyes and gave over to the passion that had staid hidden in his body for so long, but now was released and raced through his veins with the power of a thousand tornados.  
  
"Tanemon": Mimi screamed and she was blinded by a white light that stroke the Digimon. The poor creature was catapulted a couple of meters down the road. Meanwhile Puppetmon's distance between T.K and himself was getting smaller and the little blond boy could already feel the cold breath of the Dark Master on his skin. "Please, get up Angamon." He prayed and he hided his head underneath one the white, soft wings. As he felt his friend's strong arm around him, he felt a bit more safe. The white cotton of Angamon's suite was softly gliding against T.K's skin. It felt like silk and the scent of spring blossom was filling his nostrils as T.K buried his head in his Digimon's clothes. Puppetmon laughed devilish and swung his staff through the dark sky. "I'll kill you!" He screamed hysterically and his staff fell down. "I am sorry Angamon": he snivelled and tears were flowing down his cheek. A bright light suddenly blinded the blond boy. "perhaps heaven does exist" TK thought and he closed his eyes, feeling like he was in Matt's arms. "Matt" he whispered. "I love you brother!"  
  
Agumon leaded Tai, Matt and Tsunomon inside one of the dark caves he had spotted only minutes ago. Just in time the Digidestined entered the darkness of the stone shelter. A large heap of sand sealed the entrance and protected the friends from the fearsome wind that blew tons of sand around. Tai slowly placed Matt's head in his lap. The boy breathed slowly, his eyes focused on the face that was hanging above him. Matt's hand stroke Tai's cheek and he smiled happily at his friend who took a can of water he had taken with him and wetted his friend's lips. "Thank you, Tai" Matt smiled and he closed his eyes again. Tiredness had also escaped the terrible storm and surprised the four friends. The wind was howling a lullaby and added some more sleep. Tai's eyes closed and he rested his head against the cold and moisturise wall of stone, pressing against his back. He mumbled something and then fell asleep. Only Tsunomon staid awake and quietly listened to the overwhelming sound that came from outside.  
  
TK slowly opened his eyes. As he saw Sora's friendly face he smiled. "Where am I": he whispered and he tried to stand up, but he failed and a second later he felt the cold ground again. "Stay where you are, TK": Sora quietly said and she laid her hand on his forehead. "He is still feverish." She answered Kari's anxious glance. "Where am I": the blond boy asked again as he saw the gray wall in front of him. "We are in Puppetmon's house" : Joe finally said while he was cleaning his glasses. He looked at Sora and began his speech.  
  
"He probably will come any minute and kill us! He will rip us apart and eat our intestines while he uses our Digimon as toothpicks!"  
  
"Joe, please, aren't you a little overreacting?"  
  
"OVERREACTING! Sora, I never overreact!"  
  
"Oh give me a break Joe. If I count the numerous times I had to clean your trousers because you wetted them because you had pissed in your pants, I am the first person, besides your mother anyway who knows that you always overreact.  
  
"I have some problems with my bladder! That's all!"  
  
"Oh Joe, stop acting like a little child and."  
  
"I am a little child!"  
  
"No you are not, you are even the oldest Digidestined. At least give a good example for TK or Kari and say that you always overreact!"  
  
"No, Sora! You are all wrong!"  
  
"Joe, you fucking chicken wuzz! SAY IT!"  
  
Mimi's cry seemed like a start shot for the red girl. Sora jumped on the black-haired boy and punched him in his stomach. Hysterically she screamed his name, but her own voice was overwhelmed by the sound that Joe was producing. The two Digidestined were crawling over the floor, kicking and slamming each other. They both ended against the wall, breathing heavily. Suddenly Izzy stood up and walked quietly towards the two fighters. He coughed and looked very seriously to his friends. "This isn't the time to argue with each other! It is already bad enough that we must wait here and abide to Puppetmon's evil wishes. Beside, we have two younger kids here and we all know that violence is a dangerous poison and children become addicted rather quickly to this devilish feeling!" Sora and Joe looked to Izzy and then to each other. Sora sighed and shook Joe's hand.  
  
"Sorry, Joe! It's all my fault."  
  
"I'm sorry too Sora. But I have to confess something."  
  
"It felt very relaxing, to finally punch someone?"  
  
"Hey, how did you know?"  
  
"Girl's intuition."  
  
They both embraced each other. Then Sora turned towards her friends and smiled. "We can't loose our faith. Beside, Tai and Matt are still free and they will come and rescue us!": she said and she felt like Madonna in the movie "Evita" he calms down an entire nation". As she saw T.K's eyes twinkle again, she knew her speech had worked.  
  
Oikada opened his eyes. But he had to close them as he saw the first rays of light peeping on the horizon. He scratched in his hair and tried to stand up. His hands felt a cold liquid ran over his fingers. Slowly, as he was moving in slow motion, Oikada put his fingers in front of his face. Little red spots were dancing on his skin and a little stream of blood flowed over his palm as he widened his fingers. "What is this?": he said calmly. The first few minutes he couldn't tell what the red liquid was. His brain seemed to be paralysed. But eventually the stanch of the blood finally found a way to it and Oikada started to panic. Had he killed someone? Perhaps his pain had taken control over him and let him commit a terrible manslaughter. He was eagerly searching for some kind of memory of a murder or at least a heavy fight. Finally he recalled what was happened and he could hear the voice again, echoing in his ears. But it didn't seem to come from out of the river, but straight from his heart. As his hand slid against his throat he could feel two little holes, no bigger than a needle, encircled by dried blood.  
  
Tai gazed at the ceiling. As he felt the heavy weight of Matt pressing on his chest he smiled. He stroke the blond strands and suddenly noticed that Matt was awake. His blue eyes where focused on Tai's orange star that seemed to be the only thing that reflected in the darkness of the cave. Little rays of light fell out of the ceiling and played hide and seek with Agumon's shadow, who was sleeping a couple of meters away, together with Tsunomon.  
  
"How do you feel, Matt?"  
  
"Fine I think. My head is hurting and my hair is a complete mess!"  
  
"I thought that your hair looked different! You've been to the hairdresser?"  
  
"No, it's just because I don't use gel anymore. I used my last bottle after we battled Metalseadramon."  
  
"I see."  
  
A deadly silence entered. The wind was gone and the echo of Agumon's snoring seemed to fade away into something that both Digidestined had never experienced. Tai felt Matt's arms around his neck, pressing him close to his warm body.  
  
"I'm scared Tai!"  
  
Tai looked at his friend and he nodded as he finally got the proof that he had guest right. He felt Matt's body shiver and so he pressed the blond boy closer to his breast.  
  
"I am here, Matt. There is nothing to be afraid of. I will protect you!"  
  
"Tai, you can't protect me. because. because"  
  
"Just tell me, I can handle it."  
  
"I'm scared because I can loose you one day! I dreamt about it every night that you were deadly wounded in a fight against Puppetmon. Please Tai. Be careful."  
  
"I will and by the way I know what I am capable of and I am sure I won't get hurt during any battle."  
  
"You are sure about that. Kamiya.?"  
  
"I am certain because I know I will keep fighting until the bitter end to protect the ones I love. Mimi, Joe, TK, Izzy, my little sister Kari and of course you."  
  
"And Sora?"  
  
There was the silence again and it looked like the two boys were wrapped in a vacuum package, where no sound could ever come true. Matt looked anxious towards his friend, his eyes slowly filling with tears again. He looked so helpless, Tai had to look away.  
  
"I will protect Sora too. She still is one of my best friend. for eternity!"  
  
Matt smiled happily and touched Tai's cheek. He slowly raised his head and kissed the brown boy. Within seconds their tongues felt that familiar touch again and in no time, the two boys were moaning in pleasure as they felt the sweetness of each others body. The brown boy wouldn't have mind it, if Matt had swallowed him completely. He felt the blond boy's hand sliding down his back, tugging at his shirt. Another hand was ruffling through Tai's hair and removed very smoothly the ski-glasses that where tangled in the brown boy's strands. Tai giggled as he saw that Matt had placed the glasses on his nose.  
  
"And I though you looked great with everything! It's really funny."  
  
Matt winked at his friend and threw away the plastic object. A loud yell echoed through the cave.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck is this? TAI!!!!!!!! You have promised you would wake me up gently!"  
  
Both boys rolled over the floor as their stomachs were hurting, because they couldn't stop laughing at the rather distressed face of Agumon. The laughter made Tsunomon awaken and the Digimon looked with big eyes at the two boys who were playfully rolling over each other, like little puppies who just left the nest and their mother for the first time in their lives. The atmosphere was really warming up his heart and he felt like nothing could be better for the first time they returned to Digiworld. Suddenly a cold wind stroke his cheek and he felt again this cold claw who was ready to rip out his heart. Quickly he jumped towards the boys who were still playing, feeling like little babies without any worries. at least they were not thinking for once at saving the world. With a slice doubt Tsunomon approached them, afraid he could disturb this vision of friendship and happiness.  
  
"Tai? Matt? ."  
  
The two boys stopped and Matt took Tsunomon in his arms and hovered him through the cave. Completely dizzy he fell on his ass next to Tai and laid his head in his lap.  
  
"What's the buzz little buddy?"  
  
"Something is wrong with the others. I feel it."  
  
The two boys gazed at each other. They were all forgotten about their other friends. Quickly they stood up and they started to pack their bags anxiously. Before the sun was standing on its highest point in the sky, they were already crossing the sandy steeps in front of them, moving fast as they all could sense that danger was filling the blue sky.  
  
Sora looked at the door as it slowly opened. Birdamon, Puppetmon's friend, looked inside and smiled at the digidestined who were sitting on the cold floor of the basement. He giggled and jumped from the stairs. The children crawled in a corner of the cell and looked afraid to the colourful Digimon who was coming closer, something shining like a metal knife in his muzzle. Biyomon looked with big eyes to the other Digimon. "Don't worry Sora, I'll deal with this guy!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 6. cliff-hanger again. But I'm afraid that this will be the end of my story's season one :p I'm going to travel a bit and find some new inspiration! Summer camp!!! Woohoo!!! Perhaps miracles are bound to happen and perhaps I'm coming back with a Digimon. j/k. I am turning 16- years-old in August, so I'm a bit too grown-up to fantasize about having a Digimon :D! Well see you in September for a new chapter. well I wrote an ending song for my first chapters before my summer camp. I hope you like it. any composers???????  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
ENDING SONG SEASON ONE.. "ANOTHER DAY WITH RAIN"  
  
Music by ???????? Lyrics by Matt Mochizuki  
  
I once believed in your words Because they guided my lonely soul Though changes of the heart have named A silent stranger in memories  
  
We all must dream of a better world Though they stay reminders of a past that's gone And as bitter cold winds enchant my heart We know we must go on and on  
  
REFRAIN:  
  
Another day with snow, lonely blanket of despair For I know footprints are lost so easily in the white Another day with rain, Drinking life out of your nameless soul A heart that wants but cannot win this fight Into the starless night  
  
There are no words that I could say If my dreams have scared me too long Poems or lyrics out of days When you said that love was long gone  
  
There is no truth in the things we do All simple lies of the heart Careless I was to believe you  
  
REFRAIN:  
  
Another day with love Hearts can fade so easily But you shall always stay behind this boy Another day with rain Mixed with tears that cannot say your name A heart that knows all pain and dies In the light of the moon  
  
INTERLUDE  
  
REFRAIN:  
  
Another day with love Hearts can fade so easily But you shall always stay behind this boy Another day with rain Mixed with tears that cannot say your name A heart must know all pain, slowly dies In the light of the moon  
  
I'll die for you again I'll find that brightening flame As long as you stay close to me In another day with rain  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** END OF SEASON ONE.. (of my writing)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I like to thank all people who reviewed me and in special: Tomoyuki (Tommy) Mochizuki, my brother (see his stories under the name; Tomoyuki Shiratori)  
  
I hope to see you back soon!!!!!!!!!! If you want to know what will happen. SUMMER CAMP HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Matt Mochizuki - 


End file.
